svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Fettpärlan
Av Guy de Maupassant Flera dagar i rad hade spillror av den upplösta hären dragit genom staden. Det var inte längre trupper, utan bara oordnade hopar. Männen hade långa, ovårdade skägg och trasiga uniformer och marscherade med slapp hållning, utan fana och utan ledning. Alla verkade de överväldigade, ur stånd att tänka en tanke eller fatta ett beslut, de gick endast av vana och föll omkull av trötthet, så fort de stannade. De flesta var avdankade, fredliga människor, som dragit sig tillbaka, för att leva på pengar och nu knäade under gevärets tyngd; men där fanns också de små, hurtiga mobilgardisterna, som hade lika lätt att bli rädda som hänförda, alla lika färdiga till anfall som till flykt; mitt ibland dessa syntes några rödbyxor, lämningar av en division, som blivit sprängd i ett stort slag; svarta artillerister gick i samma led som alla dessa olika slags fotsoldater, och då och då glimmade en hjälm, som tillhörde en tungfotad dragon, som bara med möda kunde följa fotsoldaternas lättare marsch. Med vissa mellanrum kom friskare avdelningar med hjälteaktiga beteckningar, såsom: "Nederlagets hämnare" — "Gravens väktare" — "Dödens jägare" — genom gatorna; de såg ut som banditer. Deras chefer, f. d. klädes- eller spannmålshandlande, talg- eller såphandlande, som förhållandena hade gjort till krigare och som blivit utnämnda till officerare på grund av sin förmögenhet eller längden av sina mustascher, var nedtyngda av vapen, yllepersedlar och guldgaloner; de talade med dånande röster, diskuterade fälttågsplaner och lät förstå, att det var desom bar det döende Frankrike på sina skvadronörskuldror. Men det hände ofta, att de var rädda för sina egna soldater, riktiga galgfåglar, ofta till ytterlighet tappra, men plundringslystna och utsvävande. Det hette, att preussarna redan stod färdiga att rycka in i Rouen. Nationalgardisterna, som i två månaders tid varit ivrigt sysselsatta med att företa försiktiga rekognosceringar i de kringliggande skogarna och då och då skjuta ner någon av sina egna skiltvakter, och som gjort sig beredda till strid var gång en liten kanin fått buskarna att prassla, hade dragit sig tillbaka till sina respektive hem. Deras vapen, deras uniformer, hela den mordiska utrustning, som de ända till för kort tid sedan spritt förskräckelse utmed landsvägarna på tre mils omkrets, hade plötsligt försvunnit. Omsider hade de sista franska soldaterna gått över Seine för att marschera vidare till Pont-Audemer över Saint-Sever och Bourg-Achard; och efter dem allihop kom generalen till fots mellan två ordonnansofficerare; han var förtvilad, ur stånd att kunna våga företa sig någonting alls med dessa olikartade rester av en stor här, och själv bortryckt i den fullständiga upplösningen av ett folk, som varit vant vid att segra, men som nu, trots sin legendariska tapperhet, blivit ohjälpligt slaget. Därpå sänkte sig en djup ro, ett tyst och ängsligt lugn över staden. Många korpulenta borgare bland stadens stöttepelare, vilkas mod affärslivet för länge sedan förslöat, avvaktade oroligt segrarnas ankomst, darrande för, att deras stekspett eller deras stora köksknivar möjligen kunde betraktas som vapen. Allt liv verkade har upphört; butikerna var stängda, gatan tyst. Då och då smög sig en av invånarna, skrämd av tystnaden, hastigt och tyst bort utmed väggarna. Väntans ångest kom staden att nästan önska fiendens ankomst. Dagen efter de franska truppernas avmarsch sprängde på eftermiddagen några ulaner hastigt genom staden, utan att någon visste, varifrån de kom. En stund senare bredde sig därpå en svart massa ut över Sainte-Cathérinehöjden, medan två andra växande böljor sköljde fram över landsvägarna till Daretol och Boisguillaume. De båda regementenas förtrupper möttes samtidigt på torget framför rådhuset, och från alla de angränsande gatorna vältrade den tyska hären fram, upprullande bataljon efter bataljon, som kom gatstenarna att genljuda under deras hårda och taktfasta steg. Kommandoord, framropade med främmande, fylliga röster, ekade mot husen, som verkade döda och öde, men bakom vilkas fönsterluckor ångestfulla ögon stirrade ut på de segrande männen, som nu till följd av "svärdets rätt" var herrar över staden, dess välstånd och dess människoliv. I de förmörkade rummen härskade den vanvettiga förskräckelse, som bara framkallas av stora översvämningar och dödsbringande jordbävningar, inför vilka all klokhet och all kraft är onyttig. För det är samma känsla, som uppstår, var gång tingens vanliga ordning omstörtas, när all trygghet är förbi, när allt, vad människorna eller naturens lagar beskydda, prisges åt en godtycklig och obarmhärtig brutalitet. Jordbävningen, som under de sammanstörtade husen krossar ett helt folk, floden, som stiger över sina bräddar och rycker med sig drunknade bönder, döda kreatur och lösryckta takbjälkar, eller en ärorik armé, som nedsablar alla, som vill försvara sig, och tar resten till fånga, som plundrar i svärdets namn och tackar Gud under kanonåskor — de är lika förskräckliga gissel, som vänder upp och ner på varje tro på en evig rättfärdighet och på den tillit, som fins inpräntad hos oss, till himlens beskydd och människornas förstånd. Små avdelningar kom och knackade på varje dörr och försvann sedan i husen. Det var inkvarteringen efter intåget. De besegrades plikt att visa sig förekommande mot segrarna tog sin början. Efter att det gått en tid, då den första oron var överstånden, bredde ett nytt lugn ut sig. Hos många familjer åt den preussiske officeren med vid bordet. Han var många gånger väluppfostrad, beklagade av hövlighet Frankrike och uttryckte sin avsky över att behöva delta i kriget. Man var honom tacksam för denna känsla; dessutom kunde den dag komma, då man var i behov av hans beskydd. Genom att behandla honom förståndigt, vann man kanske att få färre soldater att mätta. Och varför förnärma en person, som man i alla avseenden var beroende av? En sån handling skulle vara mer dumdristig än tapper. Men dumdristighet ansätter inte Rouens borgare som i de dagar, då dess hjältemodiga försvar förskaffade staden dess berömmelse. Och slutligen sa man för sig själv att den viktigaste orsaken, som ett äkta utslag av den franska belevenheten, att det helt enkelt var en plikt att vara hövlig i sitt hem, om man bara inte offentligen visade sig på förtrolig fot med den främmande officeren. Utomhus kände man inte varandra, men inom sina egna fyra väggar kallpratade man gärna, och för var kväll, som gick, satt tysken kvar allt längre och längre för att värma sig vid den gemensamma härden. Efterhand återfick staden sitt vanliga utseende. Fransmännen gick fortfarade inte ut mycket, men de preussiska soldaterna vimlade på gatorna. för övrigt verkade de blå husarofficerarna, som vräkigt lät sina stora mordredskap släpa fram på trottoaren, inte hysa så överdrvet mycket större förakt för de enkla stadsborna än jägarkårens officerare, som förra året hade suttit och druckit på samma kafé. Likväl låg det någonting i luften, något okänt och genomträngande, en olidlig främmande atmosfär, liksom en lukt, som utbredde sig överallt, lukten av fienden. Den vilade över de offentliga platserna och banade sig väg in i husen, den förändrade smaken på maten och tog med sig intrycket av att vara på resa långt borta bland några farliga och barbariska stammar. Segrarna krävde pengar, mycket pengar. Invånarna betalade oavbrutet; de var för övrigt rika. Men ju större överflöd en normandisk köpman skaffar sig, dess mera lider han av varje offer, av varje liten bråkdel, som han ser gå vidare till en annans händer. Likväl hände det då och då, att sjömän eller fiskare två eller tre mil från staden nedemot Croisset, Dieppedalle eller Biessart, beroende på hur vattnet strömmade, fann liket av en tysk på bottnen av floden, som var helt uppsvälld i uniformen och som antingen blivit dödad av ett knivhugg eller av ett slag med en träsko eller också hade fått huvudet krossat av en sten, eller också blivit knuffad i vattnet från en brygga. Flodens gyttja gömde detta slags dystra och barbariska, men berättigade utslag av hämnd, vittnesbörd om okänt hjältemod och tysta angrepp, som är farligare än ett slag på ljusa dagen och som inte komma att stråla i ärans glans. För det fins alltid några orädda, i vilkas händer hatet mot främlingarna sätter vapen och som är redo att dö för en idé. Då det ändå visade sig, att fienderna, även om de tvingade in staden under sin oböjliga disciplin, inte begick någon av de fasansfulla gärningar, som ryktet beskyllt dem för att utöva under sitt segertåg, fattade borgarna efterhand mera mod, och behovet efter verksamhet inträdde på nytt hos stadens handlande. Några av dem hade så viktiga intressen att ta hand om i Havre, som var besatt av den franska hären, att de beslöt sig för att nå denna hamn genom att bege sig till Dieppe över land och därifrån resa vidare med båt. De använde sig av de tyska officerarna, vilkas bekantskap de hade gjort, och fick genom deras inflytande den högste befälhavande generalens tillåtelse att lämna staden. En stor, med fyra hästar förspänd vagn, blev beställd, och efter att tio personer skrivit upp sig hos åkaren, bestämdes resan till tisdags morgon före daggryningen för att undvika all folksamling. Kölden hade redan länge gjort marken hård, och på måndagen nära klockan tre syntes täta, svarta skyar samlas i norr; de förde med sig snö, och hela aftonen och natten snöade det oavbrutet. Klockan half fem på morgonen samlades de resande vid hotell Normandie, där de skulle stiga upp i vagnen. Sömnen satt ännu i ögonen på dem, och de skakade av köld under sina resfiltar. I mörkret kunde de inte riktigt se varandra; och de tunga vinterkläder, som de klätt på sig, kom dem allesammans att likna välfödda präster. Men så igenkände två män varandra, en tredje tilltalade dem, och samtalet kom i gång. "Jag har min hustru med", sa en. "Det har jag också." "Jag med." Den, som först hade talat, tilläde: "Vi har för avsikt att inte återvända till Rouen, och om preussarna skulle närma sig Havre, reser vi över till England." De liknade varandra så mycket, att de alla hade samma planer. Emellertid spände man fortfarande inte för. Då och då kom en stalldräng med en liten lykta ut ur en mörk port för att genast på nytt försvinna i en annan. Hästhovarna stampade i golven, men ströet i spiltorna dämpade bullret. Inifrån stallet hördes en mansröst, som grälade på djuren. Ett svagt pinglande med bjällror förkunnade, att man sysslade med seldonen, klingandet blev snart tydligare och mera ihållande, och ljöd i takt med hästarnas rörelser, stundom upphörde det dock för att återigen börja med ett plötsligt ryck, som åtföljdes av det dova ljudet av en järnbeslagen hov, som trampade mot stenläggningen. Plötsligt öppnades porten. Allt buller dog bort. De frysande borgarna hade slutat att tala och stod stela och orörliga. En oavbruten följd av vita snöflingor sänkte sig utan uppehåll mot jorden, där de fyllde alla ojämnheter och täckte allt med ett lager av iskall sörja; och i vinterns lugna stillhet hördes nu bara snöns tysta, svävande fall; det var mera en känsla än ett ljud, en sammanblandning av lätta atomer, som verkade fylla hela rummet och lägga sig över hela världen. Mannen kom åter fram med sin lykta, med en grimma drog han en tungsint häst efter sig, som tydligen inte hade stor lust att komma ut ur det lugna stallet. Han ställde sig vid främre änden av vagnen, satte fast skacklarna och sysslade länge med att få seldonen i ordning, eftersom han fortfarande hade lyktan i ena handen och bara kunde använda den andra. Då han skulle gå in i stallet igen för att hämta den andra hästen, fick han syn på de resande, som stod orörliga och redan var alldeles nedsnöade, och sa till dem: "Varför sätter ni er inte i vagnen? Där har ni åtminstone skydd." Detta hade synbarligen inte fallit någon in, och man skyndade sig att följa uppmaningen. De tre männen placerade sina hustrur innerst i vagnen och steg därefter själva upp, varefter de övriga obestämbara, insvepta gestalterna utan att yttra ett ord ockuperade de sista platserna. Golvet var täckt med ett halmlager, som man kunde sticka ner fötterna i. De fruntimmer, som satt innerst, hade tagit med små värmenecessärer med lättantändligt kol; de tände dem, började uppräkna fördelarna med dessa apparater och upprepade saker, som man redan för länge sedan mycket väl visste besked om. Så småningom hade vagnen blivit förspänd med sex hästar i stället för med fyra, eftersom snön skulle göra det svårare att dra den. En röst utifrån frågade: "Har alla passagerarna stigit upp?" En röst inifrån svarade: "Ja", och vagnen satte sig i rörelse. Långsamt, nästan i skritt, kröp den framåt. Hjulen sjönk ner i snön, och hela vagnskorgen knarrade och stönade; djuren halkade, pustade och ångade, och kuskens jättelika piska smällde oavbrutet, svängde åt alla sidor, snodde ihop sig, rullade åter ut sig som en smal orm och föll så plötsligt snärtande ner på en av hästarnas svällande länder och kom djuret att anstränga sig ännu häftigare. Så småningom blev det ljusare. De lätta snödrev, som en av de resande, en äkta borgare i Rouen, hade liknat vid ett bomullsregn, hade upphört att falla. En blek ljusning framträngde mellan de mörka, tunga och tjocka skyarna, som gjorde det vita landskapet ännu mera bländande; utmed vägen skymtade än höga, av rimfrost beklädda träd och än en och annan koja, som snön hade satt en mössa på. Inne i vagnen använde de resande sig av den tungsinta morgondagern till att ta varandra i betraktande. Längst bak i vagnen, på en av de bästa platserna satt herr och fru Loiseau; han var en av stadens största vingrossister. Förr i tiden hade han varit anställd hos en man, som gjort konkurs, därpå hade han köpt affären och gjort sig en förmögenhet. För mycket billigt pris sålde han mycket dåligt vin till småhandlarna ute på landsbygden och var känd bland sina bekanta för att vara en äkta normand, sprudlande av slughet och gott humör. Hans rykte som affärsman var så känt, att stadens borgmästare, som skrev dikter och historier, och med sitt fina och bildade vett var en lokal storhet, en kväll uppe i borgmästarens boställsvåning, då man lekte sällskapslekar och Loiseau gjort sig skyldig till en överträdelse av reglerna för leken, använde sig av tillfället att högljutt förkunna: "Loiseau fuskar!" det här uttrycket hade flugit vidare ut över staden och hade i en hel månads tid fått alla invånare i staden och dess omgivning att vrida sig i krampaktigt skratt. Loiseau var dessutom en stor spektakelmakare, alltid full av skämt eller mer eller mindre lustiga upptåg; det var aldrig någon, som talade om honom, utan att tillägga: "Han är för festlig, den där Loiseau." Han var liten till växten med en mage, som stack fram som en ballong, och ett rödbrusigt ansikte, som var prytt med grånade polisonger. Hans hustru, som var stor till växten, fetlagd, bestämd, med kraftig röst och myndigt uppträdande, representerade ordningen och räkenskaperna i firman, som han satte liv i genom sin muntra företagsamhet. Bredvid dem, värdig i sitt medvetande om att tillhöra en högre samhällsklass, satt herr Carré-Lamadon, en betydande person, som hade förvärvat sin förmögenhet på bomull, var ägare av tre spinnerier, hade hederslegionens kommendörskors och var medlem av municipalrådet. Under hela kejsardömet hade han varit ledare för den moderata oppositionen, bara och bart för att senare, mot bättre betalning, gå över till det parti, som han, enligt sitt eget uttryck, så länge hade bekämpat, "med ridderliga vapen". Hans hustru, som var mycket yngre än han, hade varit en ständig tröst för de officerare av god familj, som förlagts i garnison i Rouen. Hon satt mitt mot sin man och kröp ihop, liten, söt och vacker, alldeles insvept i pälsverk; hon sände förtvivlade blickar omkring sig i vagnens sorgliga inre. Därefter kom greven och grevinnan Hubert de Bréville, ett av Normandiets äldsta och förnämsta adelsnamn. Greven var alltigenom en adelsman av gamla stammen. Genom små konstgrepp ansträngde han sig att ytterligare framhäva sin naturliga likhet med salig konung Henrik den IV:e, som, enligt en tradition, som var släktens stolthet, skulle haft en förbindelse med en fru Bréville och av denna anledning gjort hennes äkta man till greve och länsherre över en av sina provinser. Greve Hubert, vilken liksom Carré-Lamadon var medlem av municipalrådet, representerade traktens orleanska parti. Hur det kommit sig, att han gift sig med dottern till en obetydlig skeppsredare i Nantes, framstod alltid såsom någonting gåtfullt. Men då grevinnan såg förnäm ut, förstod att uppträda som fulländad värdinna och till och med hade ord om sig att ha stått i förbindelse med en av Ludvig Filips söner, gjorde hela adeln väsen av henne, och hennes hus ansågs vara det främsta i hela trakten och det enda, där hela den gammaldags, ceremoniella tonen hade bibehållit sig oberörd och dit det var mycket svårt att få tillträde. Familjen Brévilles förmögenhet, som uteslutande var placerad i fastigheter, avkastade, enligt vad som sades, en miljon i räntor. Dessa sex personer bildade bakgrunden i vagnen, den del av samhället, som har pengar och känner sig trygg och stark, som har rätt att kalla sig hederliga människor, därför att de har religion och sedliga grundsatser. Till följd av en slump satt alla damerna på samma sida. Efter grevinnan kom två nunnor, som satt och lät pärlorna på sina långa rosenkransar glida mellan sina fingrar, medan de saktade mumlade Fader vår och böner till jungfru Maria. Den ena av dem var gammal och så vanställd av koppärr, att det såg ut, som om en hel laddning kartescher hade exploderat mitt i ansiktet på henne. Den andra var mycket mager, hennes bröst var synbarligen förstört av lungsot, och hennes vackra, men sjukliga huvud uttryckte den brinnande tro, som skapar martyrer. Mitt emot de båda nunnorna satt en man och en kvinna, som båda tilldrog sig allas uppmärksamhet. Mannen, som hette Cornudet, var känd som en ivrig demokrat och var varje ansedd kälkborgares fasa. Tjugu år i rad hade han doppat sitt långa röda skägg i alla folkliga värdshus ölglas. Jämte sina vänner och bröder hade han förstört en nätt liten förmögenhet, som han ärvt efter sin far, en före detta sockerbagare, och han väntade därför otåligt på republiken, som skulle förskaffa honom den ställning, han trodde sig ha förtjänat efter så många republikanska värdshusbesök. Den fjärde september 1870 hade han, kanske till följd av ett spratt, som man spelat honom, på fullt allvar trott, att han blivit utnämnd till borgmästare, men då han skulle tillträda sitt ämbete, hade vaktmästarna, de enda, som stannat kvar på platsen, bestämt vägrat att erkänna honom, vilket tvingade honom att dra sig tillbaka. Han var för övrigt en hygglig karl, harmlös och tjänstvillig; med glödande iver hade han tagit del i organiserandet av försvaret. Han hade låtit gräva gropar ute på åkrarna, låtit fälla alla unga träd i de angränsande skogarna och uppkastat försåt på alla vägar; när fienden sedan närmade sig, hade han, nöjd med sina förberedelser, så fort som möjligt dragit sig tillbaka till staden. Han ansåg sig nu kunna vara mera till nytta i Havre, där liknande förskansningar skulle bli nödvändiga. Kvinnan tillhörde de s. k. lösa fåglarna. På grund av hennes tidigt utvecklade fetma hade hon fått tillnamnet "Fettpärlan". Hon var liten, trind och alltigenom knubbig, hennes tjocka fingrar, vilka var liksom hopsnörda kring lederna, liknade små girlanger av korta korvar, hennes hud var slät och glänsande, och en oerhörd barm svällde under korsetten; trots det var hon ganska tilldragande och mycket eftersökt, därför att hon såg så frisk ut, att det var ett riktigt nöje att se på henne. Hennes ansikte påminde om ett rödmosigt äpple, en bondros i knopp, som just verkade på väg att spricka ut; och upptill i ansiktet lyste två präktiga svarta ögon, och nedtill log en liten kysslysten mun med små, små glänsande råttänder. för övrigt var hon, sades det, i besittning av en hel mängd ovärderliga egenskaper. Så fort hon blivit igenkänd, löpte en viskning runt bland de anständiga damerna, och orden "sköka" och "en offentlig skandal" yttrades så högt, att hon lyfte på huvudet och kastade en så djärv och utmanande blick på dem, som satt henne närmast, att det genast blev tyst, och alla slog ner ögonen med undantag av Loiseau, som stirrade på henne med uppmuntrande blickar. Men plötsligt började samtalet på nytt mellan de tre damer, som "den där kvinnans" närvaro plötsligt gjort till vänner och nästan förtrogna. De hade en förnimmelse av, att de måste sammansluta sina äktenskapliga värdigheter som ett skydd mot den skamlösa kvinnan, som inte tvekade att sälja sig själv; eftersom den lagliga kärleken alltid ser ner på den fria kärleken från sin upphöjda plats. Även de tre herrarna hade vid åsynen av Cornudet, genom känslan av att vara samhällets stöttepelare, ofrivilligt dragit sig närmare varandra och börjat tala om pengar i en ton, som uttryckte överlägset förakt gentemot dem, som ingenting ägde. Greve Hubert berättade om allt, vad preussarna hade förstört för honom, om alla de förluster, som skulle bli följden av, att hans kreatur blivit stulna och hans skörd gått förlorad; hela tiden märkte man, att det var den stora godsägaren, som detta slags hemsökelser knappt skulle besvära i ett års tid, mångmiljonären, som hade ordet. Carré-Lamadon, vars bomullsfabrikation lidit ett högst betydligt avbräck, hade varit förutseende nog att i god tid skicka sexhundratusen francs över till England för att i alla händelser försäkra sig om ett brödstycke. Vad Loiseau angick, så hade det lyckats honom att få sälja allt det dåliga vin, han hade liggande i sin källare, till den franska härens intendentur, så att staten var skyldig honom en väldig summa pengar, som han var alldeles säker på att få lyfta i Havre. Alla tre gav varandra snabba och vänskapliga ögonkast. Även om de ockuperade olika ställningar i samhället, kände de sig ändå besläktade till följd av sina pengar, sammanknutna såsom medlemmar av det stora frimurarsällskap, som består av dem, som har något, och som kan klinga med sina guldstycken, varje gång de stoppar händerna i byxfickorna. Vagnen kröp så långsamt fram, att de klockan tio på förmiddagen bara hade tillryggalagt fyra mil. Tre gånger på vägen hade herrarna stigit ur för att gå uppför backarna. De resande började bli oroliga, det var nämligen bestämt, att man skulle äta middag i Tôtes, och nu måste de ge upp hoppet om att hinna fram dit före mörkrets inbrott. De satt allesammans och spejade efter en krog vid vägen, då vagnen plötsligt satt fast i en snödriva; över två timmar tog det, innan det lyckades få den igenom. Matlusten växte och omtöcknade hjärnorna. Men det syntes fortfarande inte ett spår av en gästgivaregård eller ett värdshus; preussarnas befarade ankomst och de utsvultna franska truppernas genommarsch hade skrämt alla näringsidkare. Herrarna sprang in i bondgårdarna man for förbi, för att fråga efter mat; men de fick inte så mycket som en bit bröd; de misstänksamma bönderna hade dolt sina förråd av fruktan för att bli utplundrade av soldaterna, som, när de inte hade något mera att stoppa i munnen, bemäktigade sig allt, vad de kunde få tag i. Då klockan blev ett, förklarade Loiseau, att han alldeles bestämt hörde tarmarna skrika i magen på sig. Alla de andra hade liksom han länge suttit och lidit av hunger, och behovet av föda gjorde sig alltmer påmind och gjorde till sist slut på varje samtal. Tid efter annan var det någon som gäspade, hans exempel smittade genast en annan; och i tur och ordning öppnade alla munnen, envar i överensstämmelse med sin natur, levnadssätt och samhällsställning, antingen med ett ljudligt buller eller helt diskret med ena handen döljande det mörka hål, varifrån andedräkten strömmade ut som en tät ånga. Flera gånger hade "Fettpärlan" böjt sig ned, som om hon letade efter något under sina kjolar. Därpå betänkte hon sig ett ögonblick, såg på sina medresande och satte sig åter till rätta. Alla satt med bleka och förvridna ansikten. Loiseau försäkrade, att han ville ge tusen francs för en liten skinka. Hans hustru gjorde en rörelse som om för att inlägga protest, men lugnade sig genast. Det vållade henne alltid smärta att höra talas om, att man ödslade med penningar, och på detta område förstod hon inte ens skämt. ""ag kan inte neka till, att jag känner mig en smula illamående", sade greven, "varför i hela världen tänkte jag inte på att ta någon mat med mig?" Alla gjorde sig själva samma förebråelse. Cornudet hade åtminstone en flaska rom; han bjöd den runt; men de avböjde den alla hövligt med undantag av Loiseau, som drack ett par droppar och anmärkte, i det han tackande räckte flaskan tillbaka: "Det gör i alla fall gott, det värmer och lurar hungern." Alkoholen försatte honom i gott humör, och han föreslog, att man skulle göra som i visan om det lilla fartyget: äta upp den fetaste passageraren. Denna beslöjade hänsyftning på "Fettpärlan" stötte i högsta grad den väluppfostrade delen av sällskapet. De svarade inte, endast Cornudet drog på smilbandet. De båda nunnorna hade upphört att mumla böner, och med händerna instuckna i sina vida ärmar, satt de orörliga med envist nedslagna ögon och bar antagligen sina lidanden som en offergåva till himlen. Äntligen, då klockan blivit tre, och man befann sig ute på öppna slätten, där inte en enda by fanns att se, böjde "Fettpärlan" sig hastigt ner och drog fram en bred korg under sätet, betäckt med en stor vit serviett. Ur den tog hon först en liten porslinstallrik, därpå en fin silverbägare och en väldig skål, i vilken i sitt gelé låg två höns, prydligt skurna i bitar. Dessutom syntes ytterligare inpackade i korgen, pastejer, frukter och allehanda läckerheter, i korthet sagt tillräckligt med mat för att göra en resa på tre dagar utan att behöva anlita värdshusens kök. Fyra flaskhalsar stack fram mellan matpaketen. Hon tog en hönsvinge och började helt belåtet äta den tillsammans med ett litet kuvertbröd. Allas blickar var vända mot henne. Matlukten bredde ut sig, tvingade allas näsborrar att utvidga sig och kom det bokstavligen att vattnas i allas munnar, medan kinderna smärtsamt drog ihop sig ända upp under öronen. Damernas förakt för "den där" urartade till en vild lust att slå ihjäl henne och kasta ut henne i snön tillsammans med hennes bägare, hennes korg och hennes mat. Men Loiseau satt och slukade skålen med ögonen. Han sa: "Nå, det måste jag då säga, ni har varit mera förtänksam än vi andra. Ja, det finns en och annan, som förstår att tänka på allting." Hon såg upp på honom: "Vill ni inte smaka en bit, min herre. Det är svårt att fasta ända från morgonen." Han hälsade och svarade: "Det säger jag, min själ, inte nej till. Jag kan inte hålla ut längre. Här lever vi ju på fältfot, eller hur?" Och medan han kastade en blick runt omkring på sällskapet, tillade han: "Under sådana förhållanden är man glad över att träffa på tillmötesgående människor." Han hade en tidning på sig, som han bredde ut för att inte fläcka ner sina benkläder, därpå stack han spetsen av sin fickkniv genom ett lårben, som var alldeles överdraget med gelé, bet itu det med tänderna och tuggade lös på det med en så synbar tillfredsställelse, att en djup avundsjuk suck gick genom vagnen. Med saktmodig och ödmjuk röst föreslog "Fettpärlan" de båda nunnorna att likaledes delta i hennes måltid. De mottog ögonblickligen anbudet och började äta tyst och fort efter att först ha framstammat några ord till tack. Inte heller Cornudet avslog sin grannes inbjudan, och genom att breda ut tidningen över samtliga knän improviserade man ett slags bord. Munnarna öppnades och slöts utan uppehåll, slukade, tuggade och svalde maten med obehärskad glupskhet. Bortifrån sitt hörn gjorde Loiseau ett väldigt inhugg i korgens förråd och uppmanade sin hustru att följa hans exempel. Hon krusade länge emot; först då hon kände krampryckningar i magen, gav hon med sig. Därpå vände hennes man sig med en väl tillsvarvad fras till deras "älskvärda följeslagarinna" för att be henne om tillåtelse att bjuda fru Loiseau ett litet stycke. "Ja, bevars väl, med största nöje," svarade hon och räckte med ett inbjudande leende fram skålen. Det uppstod en viss förlägenhet, då den första vinflaskan drogs upp. Det fanns nämligen bara en enda bägare. Men så lät man den gå från hand till hand efter att först ha torkat noga av den. Bara Cornudet satte, sannolikt för att ställa sig in, sin mun just på det ställe, som ännu var fuktigt efter "Fettpärlans" läppar. Emellertid satt greven och grevinnan de Bréville samt herr och fru Carré-Lamadon omgivna av människor, som åt, utan att kunna värja sig från den genomträngande matlukten och led de rysligaste tantaluskval. Plötsligt utstötte fabriksägarens unga hustru en suck, som kom alla att vända huvudet mot henne. Hon hade blivit lika vit i ansiktet som snön utanför, hennes ögon var slutna och hennes huvud sjönk bakåt, hon hade förlorat medvetandet. Hennes man blev alldeles utom sig själv och bönföll hela sällskapet om att komma honom till hjälp, men de hade alla tappat huvudet, tills slutligen den äldsta av nunnorna, som höll upp den sjukas huvud, tvingade "Fettpärlans" bägare in mellan hennes läppar och fick henne att svälja några droppar vin. Den vackra lilla frun rörde sig åter, slog upp ögonen, log och förklarade med matt röst, att nu var hon mycket bättre. Men för att hon inte skulle svimma igen, tvingade nunnan henne att tömma en hel bägare vin, fylld till randen och tillade: "Det är bara en följd av hungern." Då framstammade "Fettpärlan" förlägen och rodnande, medan hon såg på de fyra resande, som ännu var fastande: "Jag vet inte riktigt, om jag vågar bjuda de där herrarna och damerna ..." Hon tystnade av fruktan för ett kränkande svar. Loiseau tog till ordet: "Det fattades bara, under sådana förhållanden som dessa är alla syskon och böra hjälpa varandra. Seså, mina damer, gör nu inga svårigheter, utan mottag anbudet. Vi vet ju inte ens, om vi överhufvud taget kommer under tak i natt. Så sakta, som vi kuskar framåt, hinner vi minsann inte fram till Tôtes förrän i morgon middag." De tvekade fortfarande, ingen vågade ta på sig ansvaret. Men greven gjorde slag i saken. Han vände sig om mot den välfödda flickan, som satt alldeles förskrämd över sin egen dristighet, och sa till henne med sin förnämaste min: "Vi mottar med tacksamhet ert anbud." Det var bara det första steget, som föll sig svårt, då Rubicon en gång var överskridet, gick de på av hjärtans lust. Korgen blev tömd. Utom alla förut nämnda läckra saker innehöll den vidare en leverpastej, en lärkpastej, ett stycke rökt tunga, några päron, en platt honungskaka, småkakor och en syltburk med asiagurkor och inlagd lök, eftersom "Fettpärlan" liksom alla kvinnor, tyckte om allt som var hårdsmält. Det kunde däremot inte gärna gå för sig att äta hennes mat utan att tala till henne, därför började de prata med henne, först med en viss förbehållsamhet och därefter, då hon uppträdde fullt korrekt, med större otvungenhet. Fruarna de Bréville och Carré-Lamadon, som båda var vana att umgås med många olika slags människor, visade sig taktfullt älskvärda. I synnerhet grevinnan var kolossalt nedlåtande såsom bara mycket förnäma damer, som vet, att ingen smuts kan nå upp till dem, vågar vara det; hon var ytterst intagande. Men den tjocka fru Loiseau, som i sitt sätt påminde om en gendarm, fortsatte att vara lika stum; hon talade inte mycket och åt mycket. Samtalet rörde sig naturligtvis om kriget, det berättades förskräckliga saker om preussarna och framdrogs hjältemodiga drag från fransmännens sida; och samtliga höll lovtal över de andras mod. De övergick snart till personliga upplevelser, och "Fettpärlan" berättade med uppriktigt känd sinnesrörelse och med den värme i sina ord, som den här sortens kvinnor ibland kan visa upp, när de ger utlopp åt sin vrede, varför hon hade lämnat Rouen: "Jag trodde till att börja med, att jag nog kunde stanna," sa hon, "jag hade sett till, att jag hade ett rikligt förråd, och jag ville hellre ha några soldater inkvarterade än fly bort, jag vet inte vart. Men då jag väl fick se preussarna, kunde jag inte härda ut. Blodet kokade i mig av raseri, och jag grät av skam hela dagen. Ack, om jag varit karl! Jag kunde från mitt fönster se de tjocka huvudena med deras pickelhuvor, och min tjänsteflicka måste hålla i mina händer, för att jag inte skulle kasta ned mina möbler i huvudet på dem. Så kom några och skulle inkvartera sig hos mig; men jag flög rätt på den första som visade sig, och grep honom i strupen. En tysk är inte svårare att strypa än vilken annan som helst, och jag skulle ha gjort slut på honom, om man inte hade slitit bort mig i håret. Efter denna bedrift måste jag naturligtvis hålla mig undan, till dess jag fick tillfälle att smyga mig bort, och nu är jag här." De komplimenterade henne allesammans. Hon steg betydligt i sina medresenärers aktning; det var ingen av dem, som visat sig så dristig. Cornudet hade suttit och lyssnat till hennes berättelse med ett bifallande och välvilligt apostlaleende, eftersom demokrater med långt skägg anser sig själva ha privilegium på fosterlandskärlek liksom män i prästkappa på religion. Och han började tala i undervisande ton och med svulstiga vändningar, som han lärt sig av de upprop, som dagligen blivit uppslagna på väggarna. Han slutade med ett stycke vältalighet, vari han gjorde alldeles slut på det "avskummet till kejsare". Men då blev "Fettpärlan" på allvar ursinnig, hon var nämligen bonapartist. Hon blev röd som en kalkon och stammade av vrede: "Jag skulle just ha velat se er i hans ställe! Ni skulle just ha tagit er präktigt ut! Det är ni, som förråt honom, er kejsare! Om sådana karlar som ni skulle regera, kunde man lika gärna genast lämna Frankrike!" Cornudet satt orörlig med ett retsamt, hånfullt och överlägset leende kring läpparna, och det var tydligt, att det inte skulle dröja länge, innan det skulle gå över till okvädinsord, men så lade greven sig emellan och lugnade inte utan svårighet den förbittrade kvinnan genom att helt myndigt förklara, att varje uppriktig övertygelse alltid bör respekteras. Men grevinnan och fabrikörskan, som båda i sitt hjärta hyste överklassens instinktmässiga hat mot republiken, och liksom alla kvinnor bar en medfödd, omedveten svaghet för den regering, som härskar despotiskt och smyckar sig med fjäderbuskar, blev mot sin vilja gynnsamt stämda mot denna kvinna, som satt inne med så mycket naturlig värdighet, och vars känslor i så hög grad överensstämde med deras egna Korgen var tömd. Det hade inte fallit sig så svårt, eftersom de ju hade varit tio om den; de var bara ledsna över, att den inte varit större. Samtalet fortsattes ännu en stund, däremot hade det nu, då maten var uppäten, blivit en smula kyligare. Kvällen föll på, tätare och tätare lade sig mörkret över dem, och medan de satt och smälte maten, blev kölden alltmer och mer kännbar; "Fettpärlan" började trots sin fetma att darra. Fru de Bréville erbjöd henne sin värmenecessär, där kolen blivit ombytta flera gånger sedan morgonen. Hon tog genast mot den, eftersom hennes fötter var alldeles stelfrusna. Fruarna Carré-Lamadon och Loiseau lämnade sina åt nunnorna. Kusken hade tänt lyktorna. De kastade ett livligt sken ut i imman, som steg upp från stånghästarnas svettiga länder, och bort över snön, som på båda sidor tycktes liksom rulla upp sig under ljusets glidande sken. Det var inte längre möjligt att urskilja något inne i vagnen, men plötsligt uppstod en rörelse mellan "Fettpärlan" och Cornudet; och Loiseau, som forskande stirrade in i mörkret, tyckte sig se mannen med det långa skägget hastigt dra sig tillbaka, som om han helt ljudlöst blivit tilldelad en eftertrycklig knuff. På vägen framför vagnen började några små ljus att skymta fram. Det var Tôtes. Man hade kört i elva timmar, vilket utgjorde tretton sammanlagt med de två timmars vila, som i fyra repriser förunnats hästarna, för att de skulle få pusta ut och äta havre. Man körde in i staden och höll in utanför gästgivaregården. Vagnsdörren öppnades. Det välbekanta ljudet av en sabelskida, som rasslade mot stenläggningen, kom alla de resande att rycka till. Samtidigt ropade en röst något på tyska. Även om vagnen stod alldeles stilla, var det ingen, som vågade stiga ut, det föreföll, som om man varit rädd för att ögonblickligen bli nedhuggen. Så visade sig kusken i dörren: han bar en lykta, som plötsligt kastade sitt sken in i vagnen på de båda raderna förvirrade huvuden, vilkas munnar stod öppna, och vilkas ögon var uppspärrade av överraskning och förfäran. Bredvid kusken stod, skarpt belyst, en tysk officer, en lång, ljushårig och ovanligt mager ung man, som var insnörd i sin uniform lika stramt som en flicka i sin korsett; hans flata, lackerade kaskett satt på trekvart och kom honom att likna springpojken på ett hotell. Hans väldiga mustascher, som stack rätt ut åt båda sidor, blev tunnare och tunnare och löpte slutligen ut i en lång spets, som var så smal och fin, att man inte kunde säga, när den upphörde. Denna mustasch verkade tynga ned hans munvinkel så kraftigt, att kinden drogs ner i en hängande fåra. Med stark betoning uppmanade han de resande att stiga ur genom att i en barsk ton säga till dem: "Kan vänligen herrarna och damerna stiga ur!" De båda nunnorna följde uppmaningen först med den lydaktighet, som till följd av deras stånd blivit dem en vana. Därpå visade sig greven och grevinnan, åtföljda av fabriksägaren och hans hustru, och sedan Loiseau, som sköt sin tjocka hälft framför sig. Då Loiseau väl kommit ner på marken, sa han, mer utifrån klokhet än hövlighet: "God dag, herr löjtnant!" Men officeren såg på honom med den överlägsna oförskämdhet, som personer med oinskränkt myndighet känner sig förpliktade att visa, och svarade inte. Trots att de hade suttit alldeles vid dörren, steg "Fettpärlan" och Cornudet ändå sist ur. De förhöll sig båda allvarliga och tysta inför fienden, hon försökte behärska sig och vara lugn, och han snodde med tragisk min sin mustasch, utan att däremot kunna hindra sin hand från att darra en smula. De försökte bevara sin värdighet, eftersom de förstod, att under sådana omständigheter som de förevarande, uppträder varje enskild person på sitt lands vägnar, och då de båda var i lika hög grad upprörda över sina följeslagares eftergivenhet, försökte hon visa sig stoltare än de anständiga damer, hon var i sällskap med, medan han, i känslan av att han borde föregå de andra med gott exempel, i sin hållning fortsatte det motstånd, han börjat mot fienden genom att göra vägarna ofarbara för de tyska trupperna. De blev visade in i gästgivaregårdens rymliga kök, där tysken lät förevisa sig de av den befälhavande generalen påtecknade passen, vilka innehöll varje enskilds namn, stånd och signalement. Han förhörde och utfrågade dem alla mycket länge för att förvissa sig om, att deras uppgifter motsvarade de i passen. Därpå sa han helt kort: "Det är bra!" och försvann. Först då drog de åt sig andan fritt. De var fortfarande hungriga och beställde kvällsmat. Det skulle ta en halvtimme att laga till den, och medan två tjänarinnor gjorde min av att vilja ta hand om detta, lät de resande föras till de rum, som de blivit anvisade. Dessa vette alla ut mot en lång korridor, som slutade med en glasdörr, på vilken stod två mycket sägande nollor. Omsider kunde de sätta sig till bords, men just som de drog fram stolarna, uppenbarade sig värden. Han var en f. d. hästhandlare, en korpulent, astmatisk man, som för att få fram sin hesa röst, oavbrutet måste kippa efter andan och hosta upp slem. Hans far hade efterlämnat åt honom namnet Follenoie. "Elisabeth Rousset?" frågade han. "Fettpärlan" ryckte till, vände sig om och svarade: "Ja, det är jag." "Den preussiska officeren vill tala med er ett ögonblick." "Med mig?" "Ja, om det är ni, som är Elisabeth Rousset." Hon blev förvirrad, besinnade sig en minut och förklarade därpå rent ut: "Det bör så vara, men jag vill det icke." Nu blev det oro i lägret, alla började diskutera och framkasta frågan, vilken anledningen väl kunde vara till denna befallning. Grefven gick fram till henne: "Ni handlar orätt, eftersom ert avslag kan inte bara bringa er själv i betydande svårigheter, utan också skada hela ert ressällskap. Man skall aldrig sätta sig upp mot dem, som är starkare. Dessutom är det knappt troligt, att ni skulle utsätta er för någon risk; det är sannolikt bara fråga om en eller annan formalitet, som skall uppfyllas." Hela sällskapet slöt sig till honom. Man trängde sig omkring henne, bad och förmanade henne och övertalade henne slutligen; eftersom alla var lika oroliga för, att hennes obetänksamhet skulle ta med obehagliga följder. Slutligen sa hon: "Nå, så skall jag väl göra det då. Men det är blott och bart för er skull, det kan ni vara övertygade om!" Grevinnan tryckte hennes hand och sade: "Vi är er också tacksamma därför." Hon gick, och man väntade med att sätta sig till bords, tills hon kommit tillbaka. Envar av dem var förtvivlad över, att det inte varit han, som blivit efterskickad i stället för den våldsamma och hetsiga kvinnan, och förberedde i sina tankar tillräckligt krypande fraser för det fall, att också han skulle bli inkallad till preussaren. Men efter ett halvt tjog minuter kom hon tillbaka, pustande och stönande, eldröd i ansiktet och fullkomligt utom sig själv: "Ah, den uslingen! Den gemena uslingen!" framstammade hon. De trängde sig alla ivrigt tillsammans omkring henne för att få veta, vad som hänt. Men hon ville ingenting säga, och då greven fortsatte att fråga, svarade hon ytterst värdigt: "Nej, det är en sak, som ni inte har med att göra, jag kan och jag vill inte säga er, vad det är." Då upphörde man att fråga längre och satte sig ned omkring en stor soppskål, varifrån spred sig en stark lukt av kål. Trots den hotande faran blev stämningen småningom munter. Det fanns god äppelsaft att tillgå, vilken makarna Loiseau och de båda nunnorna av sparsamhetsskäl föredrog. De andra beställde in vin, blott Cornudet drack öl. Han hade sitt eget sätt att hälla upp en flaska öl på och att få dess innehåll att skumma i glaset, som han därefter höjde mot lampan för att riktigt njuta av dryckens färg. När han drack, tycktes hans långa skägg, vilket hade alldeles samma färg som hans älskade öl, att darra av hänförelse; hans ögon skelade ner mot glaset för att inte förlora det ur sikte, och det föreföll, som om han trodde sig på detta sätt uppfylla en del av den mission, han var född till. Man skulle nästan ha trott, att han i tankarna lät sitt livs två stora lidelser: öl och samhällsomstörtning uppgå i en högre enhet. Han kunde med all säkerhet inte njuta av det ena utan att tänka på det andra. Värden och värdinnan åt själva med vid ändan av bordet. Mannen stönade som ett sprucket lokomotiv och hade alltför mycket slem i bröstet för att kunna tala, medan han åt, men hustrun hade oavbrutet munnen i gång. Hon berättade om sina intryck vid preussarnas ankomst, berättade allt, vad de hade sagt, och allt, vad de hade gjort, och förbannade dem, för det första därför, att de kostade henne pengar, och för det andra därför, att hon hade två söner med vid hären. Hon vände sig i synnerhet till grevinnan, eftersom hon kände sig smickrad över att få tala med en så förnäm dam. Ibland sänkte hon rösten för att meddela saker, som inte lämpade sig för att sägas högt, och mannen abröt henne då med orden: "Du gjorde bättre i att hålla din mun, hustru", men hon brydde sig inte om honom utan pratade vidare. "Jo, ser ni, fru grevinna, de där människorna har ingenting annat för sig än att äta potatis och fläsk och fläsk och potatis. Och ni bör minsann inte tro, att de är renliga av sig — och så skulle ni bara se dem exercera hela timmar och dagar. De ställs upp allesammans på en åker, och så går det lös: "Framåt, marsch!" och "helt om, marsch!" och "höger om!" och "vänster om!" — Om de ändå odlade jorden eller arbetade på vägarna i sitt eget land! Men det göra de inte, sådana där soldater göra ingen nytta i världen, och så skall till på köpet en annan fattig sate underhålla dem, för att de ska lära sig att slå ihjäl folk! — Jag är bara en gammal kvinna utan uppfostran, men när jag ser dem plåga och plåga sig själva så där med att traska runt från morgon till kväll, så säger jag verkligen för mig själv: "När det finns så många, som göra sig besvär med att upptäcka saker, som kan hjälpa människorna, varför finns det så många andra, som gör sig lika stort besvär att skada dem! eftersom det är väl ändå något avskyvärt att slå ihjäl människor, antingen dessa nu är preussare eller engelsmän, eller polacker eller fransmän? — Om man hämnas på någon, som gjort en orätt, så är det galet, eftersom man får straff därför; men när ens söner blir nedskjutna som vilda djur, så är det riktigt, eftersom den, som mördar de flesta, blir behängd med ordnar. — Nej, ni får ursäkta mig, men det får jag aldrig i mitt huvud!" Cornudet tog högtidligt till orda: "Kriget är ett barbari, när man angriper en fredlig granne; men när man försvarar sitt fädernesland, är det en helig plikt." Den gamla höjde huvudet och sade: "Ja, när man försvarar sig, är det en annan sak, men jag vill fråga, om inte alla de kungar, som ställa till krig för sitt nöjes skull, förtjänade att slås ihjäl?" Cornudets ögon sköt lågor: "Bravo, medborgarinna!" utbrast han. Carré-Lamadon satt försjunken i djupa tankar. Även om han hade en fanatisk beundran för alla berömda fältherrar, kom kvinnans sunda förnuft honom däremot att betänka, vilket välstånd, så mycket obrukad och till följd dära ekonomiskt förstörande arbetskraft kunde skapa i ett land, om den användes till sådana stora industriella företag, som det fordras århundraden att genomföra. Loiseau hade rest sig från sin plats och satte sig nu vid sidan av gästgivaren för att tala med med honom. Den tjocke mannen skrattade, hostade och harklade sig: hans stora mage småhoppade av glädje över hans grannes kvickheter, och han slutade med att köpa sex fat rödvin av honom, vilka skulle levereras på våren, när preussarna dragit sina färde. Så fort man spisat, gick man till vila, eftersom alla var förbi av trötthet. Men Loiseau, som hade gjort sina iakttagelser, lät sin hustru först gå till sängs; därefter satte han växelvis sitt öga och sitt öra vid nyckelhålet för att försöka komma underfund med, vad han kallade "korridorens mysterier". Efter ungefär en timmes förlopp hörde han ett svagt buller, han skyndade sig att kika och fick ögonen på "Fettpärlan", som föreföll ännu fylligare i en kamkofta av blå kaschmir, kantad med vita spetsar. Hon hade ett ljus i handen och styrde kosan ner mot dörren med de betecknande siffrorna i ändan av korridoren; men på sidan öppnades ena dörren på glänt, och då hon några minuter senare kom tillbaka, följde Cornudet efter henne med hängslena dinglande ner från byxorna. De viskade ett ögonblick med varandra, därpå stannade de, Det föreföll, som om "Fettpärlan" kraftigt försvarade ingången till sitt rum. Loiseau kunde olyckligtvis inte höra, vad som sades; först då de vid slutet av samtalet höjde rösterna, lyckades han uppfånga några ord. Cornudet ansatte henne häftigt; han sade: "Men lyssna nu. Det är ju dumheter, vad skulle det kunna göra er?" Hon såg mycket förbittrad ut och svarade: "Nej, och åter nej. Det finns ögonblick, då man inte tänker på något sådant, och här skulle det vara en skam." Han förstod henne tydligen inte och frågade varför. Då blev hon arg och talade ännu högre: "Varför? Kan ni inte förstå varför? När det är preussare i huset och kanske till på köpet i rummet bredvid." Han teg. Att en sköka kunde vara i besittning av ett så utvecklat fosterlandssinne och blygsamhetskänsla, att hon inte ville låta smeka sig i fiendens närvaro, föreföll honom tydligen så överväldigande, att det ögonblickligen väckte den sviktande värdigheten till liv i hans bröst. Han nöjde sig med att ge henne en kyss och smög sig sedan försiktigt tillbaka till sin egen dörr. Loiseau gick mycket upprymd bort från nyckelhålet, tog ett par danssteg in i rummet, tog på sig sin nattmössa, drog täckena, varunder hans tjocka maka låg och sov, åt sidan och väckte henne med en kyss, medan han sa: "Älskar du mig, min skatt?" Det hade blivit alldeles tyst i huset. Men snart höjdes från en eller annan plats i obestämd riktning, som lika väl kunde vara källaren som vinden, ett hårt, entonigt, regelbundet snarkande, ett dovt, långdraget pustande, som ljöd, som om det kommit från en kittel under ångtryck. Det var värden, som sov. Efttersom man kommit överens om, att resan skulle fortsättas klockan åtta morgonen därpå, infann man sig vid denna tid mangrant i köket; men vagnen stod ensam mitt på gården utan hästar och utan kusk, med hela taket fullt med snö. Man sökte utan resultat efter kusken i stallet, logen och vagnshuset. Då beslöt sig herrarna att gå ut och söka efter honom. De kom ut på torget, där kyrkan syntes i bakgrunden, och låga hus, omkring vilka det vimlade med preussiska soldater, sträckte sig åt båda sidor. Den första tysk de träffade på, stod och skalade potatis. Den nästa litet längre bort, skurade en barberarstuga, en annan, som hade skägg ända upp till ögonen, satt med ett gråtande barn på knäet och försökte att vagga det i sömn; och de tjocka bondhustrurna, vilkas män var vid hären, gjorde genom tecken begripligt för de lydiga segrarna, hvilket arbete de skulle utföra: hugga ved, hämta vatten till soppan eller mala kaffe. En av soldaterna var till och med ivrigt sysselsatt med att tvätta sin värdinnas, en gammal, nästan lam kvinnas, linne. Greven var förvånad och började fråga ut en kyrkvaktare, som kom ut från prästgården. "Ah", svarade han, "de där är inte så dåliga; de är inte preussare, efter vad det säges. De kommer längre bortifrån, och de har allesammans måst lämna sina hustrur och barn där hemma i sitt eget land. De går minsann inte i krig för sitt nöjes skull, det är då visst och säkert. Jag är övertygad om, att där borta gråter de lika mycket för sina män, och där kommer att bli lika mycket nöd och elände som här hos oss. Här har vi det till och med inte så dåligt för ögonblicket, därför att de främmande soldaterna inte gör oss något ont, utan arbetar, som de skulle kunna göra hos sig själva. Ser ni, herre, det är en gång så, att de fattiga måste hjälpa varandra... Det är de stora, som ställer till krigen." Cornudet gick sin väg, harmsen över det vänskapliga samförstånd, som uppkommit mellan segrarna och de övervunna; han föredrog att spärra in sig i gästgivargården; Loiseau kom med ett skämt: "De förökar befolkningen". Men kusken kunde fortfarande inte upptäckas. Slutligen påträffade man honom i en liten ölstuga, där han satt helt broderligt bänkad tillsammans med den preussiska officerens kalfaktor. "Hade ni inte fått befallning, att spänna för klockan åtta?" frågade greven honom. "Jo, det är nog riktigt — men sedan fick jag en annan befallning". "Om vad?" "Om att jag alls inte skulle spänna för." "Vem gav er denna befallning?" "Det gjorde minsann själva den preussiska befälhavaren." "Vad betyder detta? "Det vet jag inte. Ni kan ju själv gå bort och fråga honom. Jag har blivit förbjuden att spänna för, och då låter jag också bli. — Så hänger det ihop." "Var det han själv, som sa det till er?" "Nej, det var gästgivaren, som kom med befallningen från honom." "När skedde detta." "I går kväll, just som jag skulle lägga mig." De tre herrarna vände tillbaka i bekymrad sinnesstämning. De frågade genast efter värden, men tjänstflickan svarade, att han på grund av sin astma aldrig steg upp före klockan tio. Han hade till och med uttryckligen förbjudit dem att väcka honom tidigare, såvida det inte var så att huset höll på att brinna ner över huvudet på dem. Därpå ville de tala med officeren, men det var alldeles omöjligt, även om han var inkvarterad i gästgivargården. Värden var den enda, som var bemyndigad att vända sig till honom om saker, som inte rörde tjänsten. De hade alltså ingenting annat att göra än att ge sig till tåls. Damerna gick upp på sina rum och fördrev tiden, så gott de kunde. Cornudet slog sig ner framför köksspisen, där ett väldigt bål flammade. Han lät bära ut till sig ett av småborden från gästrummet jämte en flaska öl och tände sin pipa, som medan demokratiska broderskapet åtnjöt ett anseende, som nästan motsvarade dess ägares, som om den genom att bereda Cornudet en njutning gjorde sig förtjänt av fäderneslandet. Det var en präktig sjöskumspipa, beundransvärt väl inrökt och lika svart som dess ägares tänder, men den doftade och glänste, föll lätt i handen och hörde till hela hans yttre. Han blev sittande orörlig, med ögonen växelvis vilande på den flammande elden och på det vita skummet överst i kruset; för var gång han tagit sig en klunk, lät han med belåten min sina långa magra fingrar glida genom sitt långa, fettglänsande hår. Under förevändning att försöka bli varm om fötterna begav sig Loiseau ut på en rond till stadens småhandlare för att asätta sitt vin. Greven och fabriksägaren började prata politik och uttalade spådomar om Frankrikes framtid. Den ene trodde på det orleanska huset, den andre satte sin lit till en okänd frälsare, som skulle dyka upp, när allt var rent förtvivlat: en du Guesclin eller en Jeanne d’Arc, eller kanske en ny Napoleon. Ja, om kejsarprinsen ändå inte varit så ung! Cornudet satt stilla och lyssnade med ett lugnt leende, som innebar, att han visste bättre besked om ödets avsikter. Röken från hans pipa spred sin doft ut över köket. Då klockan slog tio, kom värden ner och blev genast överhopad med frågor; men han visste ingenting och kunde bara upprepa samma ord: "Officeren sa till mig: "Vill ni förbjuda, att man spänner för de nyankomna gästernas vagn i morgon bitti. De får inte fara härifrån utan min tillåtelse. Förstår ni mig? Så, det är bra." Efter det här besked var ingenting annat att göra än att vända sig till officeren själv. Greven sände honom sitt kort, varefter Carré-Lamadon hade tillagt sitt namn och alla sina titlar. Preussaren lät svara, att de båda herrarna kunde komma och tala med honom, när han ätit frukost, d. v. s. inemot klockan ett. Damerna kom ned, och trots oron åt man i alla fall en liten smula. "Fettpärlan" tycktes illamående och gjorde intryck av att vara mycket orolig. Man höll just på att dricka kaffe, då uppassaren kom för att hämta herrarna. Loiseau slöt sig till de båda andra, men då de försökte locka Cornudet till att gå med för att göra deras uppträdande mera högtidligt, svarade han, att han aldrig någonsin ämnade ha något som helst att göra med tyskarna. Därefter satte han sig ner framför brasan igen och begärde ännu en flaska öl. De tre herrarna steg upp för trappan och visades in i gästgivaregårdens bästa rum, där officeren tog emot dem, liggande i en länstol med fötterna uppe på kakelugnsavsatsen. Han var insvept i en nattrock i skrikande färger, tydligen ett byte från en eller annan övergiven bostad, vars bortflydda ägare måste varit i besittning av synnerligen dålig smak. Han reste sig inte, hälsade inte ens på dem. Han visade på det hela taget ett utmärkt exempel på den tölpaktighet, som sitter i blodet på varje segrande militär. Först efter någon tids förlopp nedlät han sig till att fråga: "Was vill ni?" Greven tog ordet: "Vi vill resa vidare, herr löjtnant —" "Nej!" "Vågar jag kanske fråga er om orsaken till detta afslag?" "Därför att jag inte vilja det." "Jag tillåter mig att i all ödmjukhet göra herr löjtnanten uppmärksam på, att befälhavande tyske generalen utställt ett pass för oss, som gäller till Dieppe. Jag kan inte tänka mig, att vi gjort oss skyldiga till något, som skulle kunna förtjäna den stränghet, varmed ni behandlar oss." "Jag inte vilja — det är tillräckligt. Ni kan träd’ af." De bugade sig alla tre och gav sig av sig tillbaka. Eftermiddagen blev ytterst otrevlig. Ingen av dem kunde förstå, vad som utgjorde anledningen till tyskens nyck, och de besynnerligaste förklaringar tumlade runt om i deras huvuden. De stannade allesammans kvar i köket, vred och vände på saken och hittade på de mest osannolika förklaringar. Det var kanske meningen att behålla dem som gisslan eller bortföra dem som fångar, men för vilket ändamål? Trodde man sig kunna utkräva en större summa i lösen för dem? Vid denna tanke kände de sig gripna av en panisk förskräckelse, de rikaste bland dem var de mest förskrämda; de såg sig redan i andanom tvungna att, för att frälsa sina liv, tömma hela påsar med guldmynt i den fräcke officerens händer. De brydde sina hjärnor för att kunna hitta på trovärdiga lögner, som kunde dölja deras rikedom och få dem att gälla för fattiga, mycket fattiga. Loiseau tog av sig sin klockkedja och gömde den i fickan. Då mörkret började falla på, växte deras ångest. Lampan blev tänd, och som det ännu fattades två timmar till middagen, föreslog fru Loiseau, att man skulle spela "halv tolv" för att få tiden att gå. Man gick med på förslaget; själva Cornudet släckte helt hövligt sin pipa för att delta i spelet. Grefven blandade korten och gav. "Fettpärlan" blev "halvtolv", och snart lade spänningen i spelet en sordin på den fruktan, som vilade över dem. Cornudet upptäckte, att makarna Loiseau fuskade i samförstånd. Då man skulle sätta sig till bords, kom värden in till dem och frågade med sin hesa röst: "Den preussiska officeren frågar, om Elisabet Rousset ännu inte ändrat sig." "Fettpärlan" blev ett ögonblick alldeles likblek; därpå blev hon plötsligt blossande röd i ett anfall av raseri, som var nära att kväva henne. Det var nästan omöjligt för henne att hämta andan för att säga något; äntligen utbrast hon: "Vill ni hälsa den uslingen, den åsnan, den svinpälsen till preussare från mig och säga honom, att jag aldrig, hör ni, aldrig i evighet går med på det." Den tjocka värden gick, och hela sällskapet samlade sig omkring "Fettpärlan" för att fråga ut henne och förmå henne att avslöja hemligheten för dem. Hon gjorde först litet motstånd, men slutligen fick raseriet överhand över henne, och hon skrek: "Vad han vill? ... Vad han vill? Jo, han vill ligga tillsammans med mig!" Den allmänna harmen var så stor, att ingen kände sig stött över det osminkade uttrycket. Cornudet satte sitt glas så häftigt mot bordet, att det sprang i bitar. Alla var överens om att uttala sin avsky och sitt förakt för denna militäriska buse; man skulle kunnat tro, att en del av det offer, som fordrades av henne, blivit utkrävt av varje enskild. Greven förklarade med ett uttryck av den djupaste vämjelse, att forntidens barbarer inte burit sig värre åt; och damerna betygade i kraftiga och välvilliga ordalag "Fettpärlan" sin innerliga medkänsla. De båda nunnorna, som bara visade sig vid måltiderna, hade böjt sina huvuden utan att säga något. Då den första förbittringen någorlunda lagt sig, satte man sig inte dess mindre till bords; men det yttrades inte mycket, envar satt tyst och överlade med sig själv. Damerna drog sig tidigt tillbaka, och herrarna började röka och fick ett parti ecarté till stånd. Värden blev ombedd att delta i spelet för att man på ett behändigt sätt skulle kunna fråga ut honom om, hur man skulle övervinna officerens motstånd. Men han tänkte blott på sina kort, han varken hörde eller svarade och upprepade oavbrutet: "Vi måste passa spelet. Vi måste passa spelet." Han var i en sådan spänning, att han glömde att hosta upp, vilket gjorde, att hans bröst arbetade som ett orgelverk. Hans pipande lungor återgav astmans hela skala, ända från de djupa och allvarliga noterna till de skarpa och klanglösa höga toner, som ljuder som unga tuppkycklingar, som försöker att gala. Han ville inte ens gå med upp, då hans hustru, som var nära att falla omkull av sömnighet, kom för att hämta honom. Därför gick hon ensam och lade sig, hon var nämligen morgontidig av sig och steg upp med solen, medan hennes man däremot var en nattuggla, som alltid var färdig att sitta länge uppe med goda vänner. Han ropade efter henne: "Glöm inte att värma mitt äggöl," och vände därpå återigen hela sin uppmärksamhet på spelet. Då de andra omsider insågo, att man inte kunde få något ur honom, förklarade de, att det var tid på att komma i säng, och var och en gick till sitt. Morgonen därpå steg de tidigt upp med ett obestämt hopp, en ännu större längtan efter att komma vidare och en riktig fasa för att behöva tillbringa ännu en dag i den förskräckliga gästgivaregården. Men ack! Hästarna stod fortfarande i stallet, och kusken var fortfarande osynlig. Då de inte visste, vad de skulle ta sig till, fortsatte de att trippa runt omkring vagnen. Frukosten blev mycket bedrövlig; stämningen beträffande "Fettpärlan" hade blivit liksom avsvalnad; eftersom efter att ha sovit på saken, hade de blivit av en något annan åsikt. De var nu inte långt ifrån att hysa ovilja mot henne, därför att hon inte i all hemlighet gått in till preussaren för att vid deras uppvaknande kunna bereda dem en angenäm överraskning. Detta hade ju varit den naturligaste sak i världen. Vem behövde dessutom ha fått veta det? Hon kunde ju ha räddat skenet genom att låta officeren säga, att han hade fattat medlidande med deras ställning. För henne hade det däremot betytt så litet. Men ingen av dem vågade ännu avslöja sina tankar. Efter frukosten, just då de var nära att förgås av ledsnad, föreslog greven en promenad i stadens omgivningar. De klädde sig omsorgsfullt, och hela det lilla sällskapet begav sig av med undantag av Cornudet, som föredrog att bli sittande framför brasan, och de båda nunnorna, som tillbragte hela dagen i kyrkan eller hos prästen. Kölden, som blev skarpare för var dag, bet dem i näsa och öron, deras fötter blev så smärtsamt stela, att varje steg var dem en pina. De hade kommit ut ur staden och såg ut över åkrarna, som låg framför dem så trista och ohyggliga i sin vithet utan gränser, att de alla ögonblickligen vände om, genomisade till märg och ben och med beklämda hjärtan. De fyra damerna gick före, herrarna kom en smula efter. Loiseau, som hade en klar förnimmelse av stämningen, framkastade till en början den frågan till herrarna, om "den där kvinnan" månne hade för avsikt att låta dem stanna länge ännu i denna håla. Greven invände fortfarande helt ridderligt, att man inte kunde fordra ett så pinsamt offer av en kvinna, det måste komma från henne själv. Carré-Lamadon anmärkte, att om fransmännen, som det påstods, förberedde ett angrepp på Dieppe, så skulle sammanstötningen ofelbart äga rum i Tôtes. Denna betraktelse gjorde de båda andra ytterst bekymrade. "Tänk, om vi skulle försöka slippa undan till fots?" framkastade Loiseau. Greven ryckte på axlarna: "Vad tänker ni på, i all denna snö? Med våra damer? Dessutom skulle vi ögonblickligen bli förföljda och upphunna, innan vi gått i tio minuter, för att därefter bli behandlade som fångar efter soldaternas godfinnande." Detta var sant nog, och det yttrades inte mera om den saken. Damerna talade om kläder; men ett visst tvång vilade över dem alla och gjorde dem oense. Plötsligt syntes officeren i slutet av gatan. Hans långa uniformerade getingsgestalt avtecknade sig mot snön, som stängde synkretsen. Han gick med skrevande knän och den egendomliga gång, som de flesta militärer vänja sig vid för att undgå att smutsa ner sina omsorgsfullt blankade stöflar. I det han gick förbi, hälsade han på damerna och kastade en föraktfull blick på herrarna, som dock bevarade så mycket av sin värdighet, att de inte lyfte på hatten, även om Loiseau, genom att lyfta handen mot huvudet, gjorde en ansats till en hälsning. "Fettpärlan" rodnade upp över öronen, och de tre damerna kände sig i hög grad förödmjukade över, att officeren mötte dem i sällskap med den flicka, han behandlat så skymfligt. De började tala om honom, hans hållning och hans ansikte. Fru Carré-Lamadon, som hade känt många officerare och bedömde dem som kännare, fann, att han ingalunda såg illa ut; hon beklagade till och med, att han inte var fransman, därför att han kunnat bli en flott husar, som alla damer säkert skulle ha blivit tokiga efter. Då man kommit hem, visste de inte längre, vad de skulle hitta på. Ganska häftiga ord yttrades om helt obetydliga saker. Middagen, som åts under tystnad, varade helt kort, och alla gick tidigt till sängs i förhoppning, att man skulle kunna sova bort tiden. Morgonen därpå kom de ner med trötta miner och raseri i hjärtat. Damerna riktade nästan inte ett ord till "Fettpärlan". Kyrkklockorna började ringa. Det var barndop. "Fettpärlan" hade ett barn, som var lämnat i vård hos en bondfamilj i Yvetot. Hon hälsade på det blott en gång om året och tänkte aldrig på det; men tanken på det, som skulle döpas, väckte en plötslig och häftig ömhet hos henne för hennes egen lilla, och hon ville absolut övervara akten. Så fort hon hade gått, såg de alla på varandra och ryckte sina stolar närmare tillsammans, eftersom de kände, att ett eller annat beslut måste fattas. Loiseau fick en ingivelse; han föreslog, att man skulle hemställa till officeren att behålla "Fettpärlan" ensam kvar och låta de andra resa. Värden åtog sig att överbringa denna framställning, men han kom genast tillbaka. Tysken, som alltför väl kände den mänskliga naturen, hade visat honom på dörren. Det var hans mening att behålla dem alla, ända till dess han fick sin önskan uppfylld. Så gav sig fru Loiseaus tarvliga sätt att tänka ett uttryck i: "Är det kanske meningen, att vi ska stanna här, tills vi dör av ålderdom? När det är den där slynans hantering att inlåta sig med manfolk, så kan jag inte inse, att hon har mera rätt att säga nej till den ene än till den andra. I Rouen var hon minsann inte kräsmagad; hon var lika glad, vem hon fick tag i, om det så var kuskar. Det är sant, vad jag säger, att hon haft att göra med borgmästarens kusk. Ja, jag vet det mycket väl, eftersom han köper sitt vin hos oss. Och nu, då det gäller att hjälpa oss ur en förlägenhet, så spelar den där tossan stram ... Det förefaller mig nu rent av, att officeren bär sig mycket fint åt. Han har kanske länge måst umbära kvinnligt sällskap; men även om vi är tre, som han säkert skulle ha föredragit, så håller han dock till godo med henne. Han respekterar oss, gifta hustrur. Kom ihåg, att han är herre här. Han behövde blott säga: "Jag vill," och med sina soldaters tillhjälp skulle han kunna ta oss med våld." De båda damerna ryste. Den vackra fru Carré-Lamadons ögon strålade, och hon blev en smula blek, som om hon redan blivit tagen med våld av officeren. Herrarna, som satt en smula längre bort och behandlade saken, kom närmare. Loiseau skummade av raseri och ville, att man skulle utlämna "den eländiga kvinnan", bunden till händer och fötter, till fienden. Men greven, som var en ättelägg av tre släktled av sändebud och som själv till sitt yttre liknade en diplomat, röstade för, att man skulle gå slugt till väga. "Vi måste se till att få henne att bestämma sig," sa han. Därpå stiftade man en formlig sammansvärjning. Damerna ryckte ännu tätare tillsammans och sänkte sina röster; samtalet blev allmänt, var och en gav sin mening tillkänna. Allt gick för övrigt ytterst korrekt till. I synnerhet förstod de tre kvinnorna att hitta behändiga vändningar och eleganta uttryck, som i den behagligaste form sa de djärvaste saker. En främling skulle inte ha kunnat förstå, vad saken rörde sig om, så försiktigt var orden valda. Men då den lätta fernissa av blygsamhet, som varje anständig dam är försedd med, blott täcker ytan, fröjdade de sig högeligen över detta slippriga äventyr och gladde sig i grund och botten oerhört, kände sig riktigt i sitt element och behandlade ämnet med samma sinnliga glädje, varmed en hungrig läckergom till kock tillagar en annans kvällsmat. Munterheten återvände av sig själv, eftersom så lustig slutade hela historien att förefalla dem. Greven kom med ett par något vågade kvickheter, som han dock yttrade så diskret, att han fick damerna att le. Sedan kom också Loiseau med några tvetydiga anmärkningar, som ingen verkade känna sig stött över; den tanken, som hans hustru brutalt hade uttryckt, då hon sa: "Eftersom det nu en gång är hennes hantering, varför skulle hon väl säga nej till honom mera än till någon annan?", behärskade dem alla. Blockeringen blev omsorgsfullt förberedd, som om det gällt en belägrad fästning. Det bestämdes vilken roll, var och en skulle spela, vilka argument han skulle använda och vilka manövrer han hade att utföra. En anfallsplan utkastades, krigsputs avtalades, och den slutliga överrumpling uppgjordes, som skulle tvinga det levande fästet att överlämna sig åt fienden. Blott Cornudet höll sig fortfarande asides. De satt alla så djupt upptagna, att de inte hörde "Fettpärlan" komma tillbaka. Men greven utstötte ett sakta: "hysch", som kom dem att se upp. Där stod hon. En plötslig tystnad uppstod, och en viss förlägenhet skrämde dem alla från att genast tala till henne, till dess grevinnan, som bättre än de andra var van vid att sno sig genom sällskapslivets dubbelheter, frågade: "Nå, var det ett roligt barndop?" "Fettpärlan", som ännu var helt rörd, berättade utförligt, vilka som hade varit där, och hur de såg ut, och vilket intryck kyrkan hade gjort på henne. "Det gör i alla fall gott att en gång då och då få komma in i Guds hus", slutade hon. Ända till frukosten inskränkte sig damerna till att vara älskvärda mot henne för att föröka hennes tillit och stämma henne välvilligt gent mot deras råd. Så fort man satt sig till bords, började angreppen. Först inleddes ett samtal om uppoffring i allmänhet. Det hämtades exempel från forntiden: Judith och Holofernes, så utan spår till anledning Lucretia och Sextus och därpå Kleopatra, som i sin bädd tog emot alla de fientliga generalerna och förvandlade dem till slavar av hennes nycker. Därefter upprullades ett fantastiskt stycke historia, som blivit utkläckt i dessa okunniga miljonärers hjärnor, som lät Roms medborgarinnor i Capua vagga Hannibal, hans officerare och hans hela armé av legotrupper i sömn i sina armar. Så anfördes alla de kvinnor, som hade hejdat erövrare genom att göra sin egen kropp till en valplats, ett medel till att härska, ett vapen, de kvinnor, som genom sina hjältemodiga smekningar besegrat avskyvärda och förhatliga varelser, och som offrat sin kyskhet åt hämnden. Till sist talades också i beslöjade ordalag om den förnäma engelskan, som låtit inympa på sig en förskräcklig och smittosam sjukdom i avsikt att överföra den på Bonaparte, som däremot blev frälst som genom ett under, därför att ett plötsligt illamående hindrade honom från att komma till det ödesdigra mötet. Och allt det här berättades på ett ytterst anständigt sätt och med en viss måttfullhet, på det viset dock skymtade en beräknad hänförelse, som var avsedd att väcka lusten för efterliknelse. En fördomsfri åhörare kunde mycket väl ha slutat med att föreställa sig, att kvinnans enda bestämmelse här på jorden måste vara att ständigt uppoffra sin egen kropp och hela tiden prisge sig åt råa soldaters nycker. De båda nunnorna verkade inte höra något, av vad som sades; de satt försjunkna i djupa tankar. "Fettpärlan" sa ingenting. Hela eftermiddagen lät de henne vara i fred för att tänka över. När de vände sig till henne, var det med ett starkt betonat fröken, utan att någon riktigt visste varför; det var, som om de ville låta henne sjunka en grad i den aktning, hon ofrivilligt hade ingett dem, och låta henne känna skändligheten i hennes ställning. I samma ögonblick, som soppan serverades, visade sig värden återigen och upprepade sin fråga från dagen förut; "Den preussiske officeren vill veta, om Elisabeth Rousset ännu inte har ändrat sig?" "Fettpärlan" svarade torrt: "Nej, det har jag inte." Men under middagen försvagades förbundets styrka. Loiseau råkade yttra några olämpliga meningar. För att försvaga intrycket av dessa, ansträngde de alla sina hjärnor för att hitta på nya exempel, men de fann inget. Därpå, kanske alldeles utan avsikt och blott därför att hon kände ett obestämt begär av att söka hjälp hos religionen, vände sig grevinnan till den äldsta av nunnorna och ställde några frågor till henne om berömliga gärningar i helgonens liv. Många av dem hade ju begått handlingar, som i våra ögon skulle anses såsom förbrytelser; men kyrkan förlåter utan minsta svårighet sådana missgärningar, bara de sker till Herrens ära och nästans väl. Det här kunde bli en viktig bevisgrund, och grevinnan använde sig av den. Och nu, antingen det nu skedde i kraft av tyst samförstånd eller till följd av den beslöjade förmåga att ställa sig in, vilket var och en som bär en andlig dräkt, är mästare, eller det bara var på grund av en lycklig brist på uppfattning eller insikt om saken, kom den gamla nunnan de sammansvurna till verksam undsättning. De hade ansett henne för blyg, men hon visade sig vara dristig, vältalig och våldsam. Hon lät inte förvirra sig av fraser; hennes åsikt var som en järnstång, hennes tro kände inte någon tvekan, och hennes samvete ägde inga skrupler. Hon fann Abrahams offer helt naturligt, eftersom hon skulle själv ögonblickligen på en befallning från ovan ha dödat både sin far och sin mor; det fanns, enligt hennes åsikt, ingenting, som kunde irritera Herren, om det skedde med ett prisvärt syftemål för ögonen. Grevinnan drog fördel av den oväntade hjälparens invigda myndighet och fick henne att framkomma med upplyftande omskrivningar av den moraliska grundsatsen: "Ändamålet helgar medlen". Hon frågade henne: "Så ni menar, syster, att Gud tillåter alla medel, och förlåter handlingen, bara bevekelsegrunden är ren?" "Ja, vem skulle väl kunna tvivla på det, min fru? En handling, som i och för sig var tadelvärd, blir ofta förtjänstfull på grund av den tanke, som ligger bakom." Och på det här sätt fortsatte de att utreda Guds vilja, förutse hans beslut och låta honom delta i saker, som i sanning inte hade synnerligen mycket med honom att göra. Men allting försiggick med omskrivningar, klokt och diskret. Varje ord, som sades under nunnedoket, sköt en bräsch i "Fettpärlans" harmsna motstånd. Därpå kom samtalet in på andra ämnen, och nunnan började tala om de kloster, som tillhörde hennes orden, om ordenspriorinnan, om sig själv och sin förtjusande ledsagarinna, den kära Sankt Niképhoros syster. Man hade sänt bud efter dem från Havre, där de på sjukhusen skulle vårda hundratals soldater, som blivit angripna av kopporna. Hon skildrade målande de stackars eländiga och utbredda sig angående sjukdomens enskildheter. Men eftersom de nu blivit hindrade på sin väg av en preussisk officers nycker, låg en mängd fransmän och dog — och de kunde kanske ha frälst dem! Det var hennes livsuppgift att vårda soldater; hon hade varit med på Krim, i Italien och Österrike, och allteftersom hon berättade om sina fälttåg, växte hon för dem till en av dessa barmhärtighetssystrar, som dra i krig med trumman och trumpeten och förefaller som skapade att följa med hären för att uppsamla de sårade mitt i slaktningens vimmel, och som bättre än någon officer förstår att bara med några ord tämja de vildaste och oregerligaste karlar; hon föreföll dem som en barsk veteran, som var klädd i nunnedräkt och vars väderbitna, av otaliga fåror genomkorsade ansikte föreföll som en bild av krigets ödeläggelser. Ingen sa något efter henne, så förträfflig tycktes den verkan, hon hade frambragt. Så snart måltiden var till ända, begav de sig alla hastigt till sina rum för att först visa sig igen förmiddagen därpå. Frukosten var lugn. Man ville ge den säd, som blivit sådd dagen förut, tid att spira och sätta frukt. Så snart måltiden var till ända, begav de sig alla hastigt till sina rum för att först visa sig igen förmiddagen därpå. Frukosten var lugn. Man ville ge den säd, som blivit sådd dagen förut, tid att spira och sätta frukt. Då de hade spisat, föreslog grevinnan en promenad. Efter tillåtelse bjöd greven armen åt "Fettpärlan" och såg till att komma en smula efter de andra med henne. Han talade till henne i den förtroliga, beskyddande och en smula ringaktande ton, som de män, vilka inta en särskild plats i samhället, brukar anslå gentemot detta slags kvinnor; han kallade henne: "Mitt kära barn" och behandlade henne med hela den överlägsenhet, som hans rang och oomtvistliga heder förlänade honom. Han gick genast rakt på saken: "Ni är alltså fast besluten att låta oss stanna här, utsatta som om ni själv för de våldsamheter, som skulle bli en följd för oss, om de preussiska trupperna skulle lida ett nederlag, hellre än att samtycka till att visa ett tillmötesgående, som ni har gjort så många gånger förut under ert liv?" "Fettpärlan" svarade inte. Han försökte fö över henne med vänlighet, talade förstånd med henne och försökte att röra hennes känslor. Han förstod att fortfarande vara "greven", på samma gång som han, när han ansåg det nödvändigt, sa henne komplimanger och spelade galant och älskvärd. Han talade i högstämda ordalag om vilken tjänst, hon skulle göra dem, och om deras tacksamhet. Därpå började han helt plötsligt att säga du till henne: "Och vet du vad, min flicka, han kan, ta mig tusan, berömma sig av att ha känt en vacker flicka; han finner inte lätt maken till dig hemma i sitt eget land." "Fettpärlan" svarade fortfarande inte, och de slöt sig till de andra. Så fort de kommit hem, gick hon upp på sitt rum och visade sig inte mer. Oron var på sin höjdpunkt. Vad tänkte hon göra? Om hon fortsatte att göra motstånd, hur obehagligt skulle det inte vara! Middagsklockan ringde; man väntade utan resultat på henne. Men så kom värden in och meddelade, att fröken Rousset kände sig illamående och bad, att man skulle sätta sig till bords utan henne. De spetsade alla öronen. Greven gick bort till värden och fråga viskande: "Går det?" "Ja." av anständighetsskäl yttrade han ingenting till sina följeslagare, utan inskränkte sig till en menande nick. Genast banade en djup lättnadens suck sig väg ur allas bröst, och alla ansikten lyste upp av glädje. Loiseau ropade: "Död och pina! Jag bjuder på champagne, om det finns sådan på det här stället;" och fru Loiseau fattade oro, då värden kom tillbaka med fyra flaskor i händerna. Alla hade till en början blivit meddelsamma och bullrande; en uppsluppen glädje höll sitt intåg bland dem. Greven verkade plötsligt göra den upptäckten, att fru Carré-Lamadon var utomordentligt förtjusande, och fabriksägaren gjorde sig angenäm för grevinnan. Samtalet blev livligt och frispråkigt och kryddades med skämtsamma infall. Plötsligt lyfte Loiseau med orolig min sin hand och ropade: "Hysch, stilla!" De tystnade allesammans, överraskade och helt förskräckta. Så låtsades han, som om han lyssnade efter något, tystade dem på nytt, lyfte ögonen mot taket och sa därpå med sin naturliga röst: "Var lugna, allt går bra." De visste inte riktigt, om de skulle erkänna, att de hade förstått honom, men snart trängde leendet sig fram. Efter en kvarts timme upprepade han samma skämt och sedan ganska ofta under kvällens lopp. Han låtsades, som om han talade till någon i våningen ovanför, och gav tvetydiga råd, som tydligen röjde, vilken handelsresande han var i tankegång och sätt. Då och då anlade han en sorgsen min och suckade: "Stackars flicka", eller mumlade han ursinnig mellan tänderna: "Den åsnan till preussare." Ett par gånger, när deras tankar var på annat håll, utstötte han med darrande röst: "Sluta! Sluta!" och tillade, som om han talade för sig själv: "Gud vet, om vi någonsin få se henne igen. Bara den skurken inte tar livet av henne!" Även om dessa kvickheter var i hög grad osmakliga, roade de likväl, och ingen kände sig sårad av dem, ty sedlig ilska beror som allt annat på omgivningen, och här hade efter hand samlat sig en atmosfär, som var laddad med slippriga tankar. Vid desserten började till och med damerna komma med spirituella och fint dolda antydningar. Allas blickar tindrade, man hade druckit en hel del. Greven, som även i sina lättsinniga ögonblick bevarade sitt yttre allvar, hittade på en vacker jämförelse, som gjorde stor lycka, mellan deras ställning och slutet på en övervintring vid nordpolen, när de infrusna se en väg öppna sig mot söder. Loiseau, som hade kommit i en överdådig stämning, reste sig med sitt champagneglas i handen: "Jag dricker för en lycklig förlossning!" Hela sällskapet reste sig och klappade händerna av hänförelse. Även de båda nunnorna lät efter många övertalningar av damerna förmå sig att väta sina läppar medan mousserande vin, som de aldrig förr hade smakat. De förklarade, att det påminde dem om brus, men att det däremot hade en finare smak. Loiseau fann ett betecknande uttryck för situationen: "Det är förargligt, att vi inte ha ett dragspel, så kunde vi ha fått oss en sväng." Cornudet hade inte sagt ett ord och inte rört sig ur fläcken; han föreföll till och med fördjupad i mycket allvarliga tankar och drog då och då med en rasande rörelse i sitt långa skägg, som om han ville göra det ännu längre. Då man slutligen inemot midnatt bestämde sig för att gå var och en till sitt, gav Loiseau, som inte kunde gå riktigt, honom en dask på magen och sade med lallande röst: "Ni är visst inte vid riktigt gott humör i kväll; ni säger ingenting, medborgare?" — Cornudet såg plötsligt upp och kastade en blixtrande och hotande blick runt sällskapet: "Jo, jag säger, att ni allesammans har begått en nedrighet!" Han reste sig, gick bort till dörren, vände sig om och upprepade ännu en gång: "En nedrighet!" och försvann. Detta lade i första ögonblicket en sordin på stämningen. Loiseau blev förbluffad stående och såg dum ut; därpå återfick han sin säkerhet, utbrast i ett skallande skratt och upprepade gång på gång: "De är sura, min vän, de är sura." — Då ingen förstod anledningen till hans munterhet, berättade han om "korridorens hemligheter". då utbrast återigen ett häftigt utbrott av glädje. Damerna skrattade som besatta. Greven och Carré-Lamadon fick tårar i ögonen av skratt och ville knappt tro, vad han sade. "Hur? Är ni säker därpå? Ville han? ..." "Jag säger er ju, att jag såg det med mina egna ögon." "Och hon sa nej ..." "Ja, därför att preussaren låg i rummet bredvid." "Det är inte möjligt." "Jag kan svära på det." Greven var nära att kvävas, och fabriksägaren höll sig med båda händerna för magen. Loiseau fortsatte: "Ni kan på det viset mycket lätt förstå, att han inte finner den här historien i kväll så vidare lustig." Och de skrattade om igen, så att de nästan blev sjuka och knappt kunde hämta andan. Men fru Louiseau, som kunde vara ganska giftig, frågade, då de gick till sängs, sin man, om han inte lagt märke till, att den lilla fru Carré-Lamadons skratt hela aftonen inte låtit riktigt äkta: "Du vet nog, att för de kvinnor, som icke kunna motstå en uniform, är det likgiltigt, om det är en fransman eller en preussare, som finns i den. Är det inte förskräckligt att tänka sig!" Men hela natten hördes ute från den mörka korridoren ett knarrande och ett trippande som av bara fötter och knappt märkbara ljud, som om någon viskade. Och sällskapet föll säkert mycket sent i sömn, eftersom ännu långt efteråt gled ljusstrimmor inifrån rummen genom dörrspringorna ut i korridoren. Det här slags verkningarna har champagne; den förstör sömnen, sägs det. Morgonen därpå kastade en hög, klar vintersol ett bländande skimmer över snön. Äntligen stod vagnen förspänd framför dörren; en flock vita duvor med röda ögon med en svart prick mitt i spankulerade, bröstande sig i sin täta fjäderskrud, värdigt omkring mellan de sex hästarnas ben och pickade efter föda i den färska, ångande gödseln. Kusken satt insvept i sin fårskinnspäls på bocken, sysselsatt med att tända sin pipa. Alla de resande visade en strålande uppsyn; i en hast fick de en liten matsäck iordninggjord för den återstående resan. Man väntade nu bara på "Fettpärlan". Slutligen kom hon. Hon såg litet förlägen och skamsen ut. Då hon förskrämd gick bort till sina reskamrater, vände de alla på en gång ryggen åt henne, som om de inte sett henne. Greven bjöd helt värdigt armen åt sin hustru för att avlägsna henne från denna orena beröring. "Fettpärlan" blev stående helt mållös, därefter samlade hon hela sitt mod och vände sig till fabriksägarens hustru med ett ödmjukt frammumlat: "God morgon, frun." Till svar fick hon bara en nästan omärklig nick, åtföljd av en blick av djupt kränkt dygd. De verkade alla ha ytterst bråttom och höll sig långt borta från henne, som om hon varit besmittad. Därpå skyndade de sig upp i vagnen och lät henne komma ensam efter. Helt stilla intog hon den plats, hon suttit på under första delen av resan. De andra låtsades fortfarande, som om de inte kände henne. Bara fru Loiseau kastade vredgade blickar på henne på avstånd och sa med dämpad röst till sin man: "Det var tur, att jag inte behövde sitta bredvid den där." Den tunga vagnen satte sig i rörelse. I början var det ingen, som talade. "Fettpärlan" vågade inte se upp. Hon kände sig på en gång uppfylld av ilska mot sina reskamrater och förödmjukad över att ha gett efter och låtit sig besudlas av de kyssar, hon måst tåla av preussaren, som man så hycklande kastat henne i armarna på. Men grevinnan bröt snart den pinsamma tystnaden. Hon vände sig nämligen till fru Carré-Lamadon och frågade: "Ni känner, efter vad jag tror, fru d’Étrelles?" "Ja, det är en av mina väninnor." "Vilken älskvärd person hon är!" "Förtjusande. Hon är verkligen en sällsynt kvinna; hon är mycket kunskapsrik och konstnärinna ända ut i fingerspetsarna; hon sjunger rent av bedårande och tecknar alldeles utmärkt." Fabriksägaren kallpratade med greven, då och då hördes enstaka ord mellan fönsterrutornas rassel: "Kuponger ... förfallotid ... premier ... på kredit." Loiseau, som på värdshuset lagt sig till med en gammal kortlek, vilken fetmat under fem års slit över illa avtorkade bord, spelade bezique med sin hustru. De båda nunnorna fattade den långa rosenkransen, som hängde vid deras bälten, gjorde samtidigt korstecknet och började plötsligt röra läpparna hastigare och hastigare, som om deras otydliga mumlande betydde en kapplöpning av böner; då och då höll de andan ett ögonblick för att antingen kyssa en medaljong eller korsa sig och började därefter på nytt sin ändlösa mumlande ramsa. Cornudet satt orörlig och tänkte. Då man åkt i tre timmar, samlade Loiseau ihop sina kort och sa: "Det är visst matdags." Hans hustru tog fram ett paket, ombundet med segelgarn, underifrån sätet. Det visade sig innehålla ett stycke kokt kalvkött; hon skar det prydligt i tunna och fasta skivor, varefter de båda började att spisa. "Tänk, om vi skulle göra detsamma?" frågade grevinnan, och efter att ha inhämtat det erforderliga samtycket, började hon duka fram den mat, som getts både till dem själva och till Carré-Lamadon gemensamt. I en avlång skål, på vars lock såsom ett kännetecken på dess innehåll vilade en porslinshare, låg en läcker harpastej, vars bruna innehåll var strimmigt av vitt späck och diverse slags fint hackad köttmat. En präktig bit schweizerost, som varit insvept i en tidning, hade ännu kvar på sin feta yta ett litet stycke papper, varpå stod tryckt: "Olyckshändelse." De båda nunnorna halade fram en tjock korv, som luktade vitlök; och Cornudet stack till en början ner båda händerna i båda sidofickorna på sin säckliknande kavaj och drog fram fyra hårdkokta ägg ur den ena fickan och en skiva bröd ur den andra. Han petade av äggskalen och kastade i halmen vid sina fötter, därpå bet han i äggen, så att små smulor av gulan föll ner i hans väldiga skägg, där de fastnade och sedan lyste som gula stjärnor. "Fettpärlan" hade kommit upp i sådan hast och förvirring, att hon inte tänkt på någon matsäck, och hon satt nu alldeles utom sig och nära att kvävas av raseri och stirrade på alla de andra, som i lugn upphöjdhet tog för sig av rätterna. Hon arbetade sig efter hand upp till en sådan hetsighet, att hon öppnade munnen för att ge dem besked genom en ström av skällsord, men hennes förbittring var så stark, att den berövade henne målföret. Ingen såg på henne, ingen ägnade henne en tanke. Hon kände sig drunknad i den missaktning, som utströmmade mot henne från alla dessa fina och hederliga människor, som först hade uppoffrat henne för att sedan kasta henne ifrån sig såsom någonting orent och onyttigt. Hon kom att tänka på sin stora korg, som varit full med så många goda saker, som de så glupskt hade slukat, på sina båda präktiga höns i det glänsande geléet, på sina pastejer, sina päron och sina fyra flaskor rödvin, och plötsligt lade sig hennes raseri, som om en alltför spänd sträng, som brister, och hon kände, att hon var färdig att gråta. Hon gjorde en våldsam ansträngning att hindra och kvarhålla gråten inom sig som om ett barn, men den steg och steg och banade sig väg ut under hennes ögonlock, och två stora, tindrande tårar lösgjorde sig från ögonhåren, som utan resultat sökte hindra dem och föll sakta ner från hennes kinder. Flera följde efter med allt starkare fart som om vattendroppar, som sipprar ned ur en klippa, och föll regelmässigt ner på hennes brösts fylliga rundning. Hon blev sittande styv som en pinne med hårt och blekt ansikte och stirrade rätt ut genom fönstret i förhoppning, att ingen skulle lägga märke till henne. Men grevinnan såg det och blinkade till sin man. Han ryckte på axlarna, som om han velat säga: "Vad angår det oss, jag kan ju inte göra något åt saken?" Fru Loiseau log ett triumferande leende och viskade: "Hon gråter över sin förnedring." De båda nunnorna hade återigen börjat att läsa sitt radband och be efter att ha förvarat resterna av sin korv i ett stycke papper. Därpå sträckte Cornudet, som suttit och smält äggen, sina långa ben under sätet mitt emot, lutade sig baklänges, lade armarna i kors, log som en man, som hittat på ett riktigt gott skämt, och började vissla marseljäsen. Allas ansikten mörknade; det var tydligt, att denna folkliga frihetshymn inte smakade hans reskamrater. De blev nervösa och irriterade och såg ut, som om de hade stor lust att börja tjuta som om hundar, som får höra ett positiv. Han märkte det mycket väl, men han slutade inte. Då och då gnolade han också orden: "Du kraft, som folkets hjärta äger, o, led vår arms hämnande svärd! Dyra frihet, för oss till seger, styrk din tappra, kämpande här!" Eftersom snön blivit hårdare nu, körde vagnen hastigare. Men ända fram till Dieppe, under de långa pinsamma timmar, som ännu återstod av resan, medan det led mot kvällen och senare, då det blivit alldeles mörkt inne i omnibusen, fortsatte han under vagnens stötningar med obarmhärtig ihärdighet sitt enformiga och hämndfulla visslande, som tvingade de trötta och förbittrade sinnena att följa med melodin om och om igen och komma ihåg vart och ett av sångens ord, som de ofrivilligt passade in i takten. Men "Fettpärlan" fortsatte att gråta, och då och då höjde sig en snyftning, som hon inte kunnat undertrycka, mellan två versrader ut i mörkret! Originalets titel: Boule de Suif, utkom första gången 1879. Novellen var författarens genombrottsnovell. Den finns i flera olika översättningar med olika namn, som t.ex. "Frodiga Lisa". Kategori:Guy de Maupassant Kategori:Drama